WaterfallClan
WaterfallClan 'is a group of cats that live in a deciduous woodland with many water sources, including ponds, streams, and creeks. Description :WaterfallClan is a mainly peaceful Clan, though they are fierce and courageous in battle and fight as hard as they can. They border RunningClan by a wide, deep river that curves into their territory and ends up in their camp as a waterfall, ironically. Their territory continues to the left, past where the river curves into unknown land, and their land ends at another river that is rumored to connect with the other one. That goes along one side of their territory, blocking it off from the pine forest, until it leads into the distance and the forest marks the border on the other sides. They are unique from RunningClan because they can swim, fish, and hunt in the undergrowth. They are slower than RunningClan with sleeker, fluffier pelts, but can be pretty fast if they need to. Territory :There are several landmarks scattered about their beautiful territory. :'Training Hollow: Mentors take their apprentices to practice their hunting skills and battle moves here. It is near the Paddling Pond, and a large willow tree grows over it, covering most of it in shade. The ground is mostly sandy, though there are a few plants scattered here and there. :Paddling Pond: Apprentices learn their basic swimming skills here. It is near the Training Hollow, and a rim of rushes surrounds it. When they are ready, they will learn the rest of their swimming skills in the fast-flowing border river, or a deeper but calmer river they can find. :Fish Pond: Apprentices learn all of their fishing skills here, and it is large enough for several cats to fish at a time. It is close to the border river, but not close enough to be seen from either destination. :Tall Oak: It is the tallest oak in the forest, and a popular hunting spot. For apprentices that are learning to hunt in the undergrowth, it is the best place to start. Some also learn to climb trees here. :Alder Grove: Another popular hunting spot. A grove filled with alder trees and many other herbs nearby, medicine cats love to come here. :Apple Tree: A beautiful apple tree in a small grove of beeches and birches. Yet another great hunting spot. Cats also come here to just enjoy the beauty of the tree. :Twolegplace: It is the border of their territory opposite of the pine forest, where Twolegs live. It is so big it also borders RunningClan. Camp :The WaterfallClan camp is in a hollow tucked in a corner of their territory, near the pine forest. The border river flows all the way to the camp and (ironically) cascades down as a waterfall on one of the side walls of the camp and ends in a small pond, where once in a while cats fish from, and some herbs grow around for the medicine cats. :To get into the camp, you must go through a thick barrier of holly bushes. One of them has a strong scent of cats coming from it, and that is where you squeeze through. Then, you must climb down a small rocky hill that leads to two paths; one being the dirtplace, which is the one with a bit of a bad scent coming from it, the left path, and the right path is the grass tunnel with the strong scent of cat coming from it. The grass in the tunnel is flattened from where many paws have walked. You walk down the tunnel, and then you're in camp. :When you first enter camp, you see the waterfall straight ahead. Willow trees hanging down shade the rock walls around the hollow. A couple paces in front of the falls and a bit to the left is the tall, large willow stump, called the Tall Stump, where the leader makes his or her announcements from. In between two roots of the stump is the leader's den. They have one of the softest nests in the Clan, besides the queens and elders, cleaned on a basis by the apprentices, just like all the other nests. The first den on the left, marked with a few ferns on each side of the entrance, is the warriors' den. In between the warriors' den and the leaders' den is the apprentices' den, with a patch of sand in front of it where apprentices like to practice their skills. Across from the warriors' den is the medicine den, where medicine cats work. It is covered with a curtain of lichen, and inside, to the left, are two nests where the medicine cats sleep, and four nests for their patients. A trickle of water near the nests provides fresh water for the sick cats to easily drink. On the right side of the den are many cracks in the rock wall, where herbs are stored. Next to the medicine den is the elders' den, covered with a curtain of lichen and ferns in front of it. And finally, next to the elders' den, is the nursery. It is covered with brambles and the easiest to protect. The floor inside is all moss, and the nests are made out of ferns. A small pond next to the den provides water play for the kits and a love for the water. The fresh-kill pile is marked with a rock and in between the nursery and the elders' den, under a high rocky ledge. Willow trees surround the clearing, providing extra shade in the camp. Cats sunbathe and share tongues in the middle of the clearing, and join for Clan meetings. Births In the Super Editions Roseblossom's Hope '' Deaths In the ''Super Editions Roseblossom's Hope History of Ranks Leaders Deputies Medicine Cats List of Mentors and Apprentices In the Super Editions Roseblossom's Hope Trivia *It was founded by Water Fall, or Waterfallstar. *Ironically, they have a waterfall in their camp. See Also *RunningClan *List of WaterfallClan Cats Category:Clan